


In Another Life

by Sage_Grey



Category: FFXV - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Childhood, Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:46:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23432626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sage_Grey/pseuds/Sage_Grey
Summary: Prompto lives with his fathers and has no connection to the outside world. Maybe in another life, things would be different.
Relationships: Verstael Besithia/Ardyn Izunia
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	In Another Life

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure if I will continue this... I'm sorry! *hides*

In Another Life

🧪♟🧪♟🧪♟🧪♟

Maybe in another life things would be different.

“Ah... Goodnight, Dad...” 

Prompto stands idly in the doorway of his father’s lab. Never allowed in, he would speak to him from the threshold only. Verstael spares a cold glance toward his son before returning to the work at his fingertips. “Goodnight.” 

Another man, tall and red-headed, eases himself off the wall he was resting against. “Goodnight my dear boy.” He says with a coy grin that put the blonde on edge. 

“Night, papa...” Prompto quickly casts his eyes away from Ardyn’s golden ones then slips away upstairs to the small room they had reluctantly given the boy. The mechanic door closes behind him with a mechanic whirr and Prompto flicks the light switch off before slipping under the covers of the twin bed. His room was empty save for the nightstand beside his bed with a lamp and a small camera Ardyn had given him on his 16th birthday. An argument between his two parents ensued shortly after; Verstael unwilling to feed Prompto’s imagination whereas Ardyn believed it was right for him to begin to explore the outside world. He wasn’t allowed outside often but when he was, he took as many pictures as he could. And those pictures he cherished. Maybe in the future he would be free to come and go as he pleased. Maybe in another life. 

~

The next morning, the boy silently makes his way downstairs to find breakfast. Food was served at 7am sharp and if he missed it, he would have to wait for lunch at 1pm. He had only overslept once or twice in his life, and both times he was miserable for the following 6 hours. 

Prompto quietly sits at the table beside his father and across from Ardyn. As long as he could remember, Verstael sat at the head of the table with Ardyn to his right and Prompto to his left. That’s just the way it was. 

“How did you sleep, Prompto? Any good dreams?” Ardyn purrs, sat back against his chair as he waits for food to be served. 

“I slept fine, papa. No dreams.” Prompto twists his shirt in his hands. 

“You weren’t made to have dreams.” His father’s eyes bare into his and the blonde stares into his lap. “The only reason you may get a glimpse of a memory while you rest is due to my own failures in making you. It’s a mistake.” 

The boy’s eyes slightly flutter at the insult but mostly allows it to go over his head. It would be nice to have dreams. Maybe if he grew up in a normal family he would have them. Maybe in another life. 

~

During the day, Prompto would read. He was allowed in his father’s library and fed his mind that way. There was a large window in the study, one that showed imagery of white mountain ranges sleeping in cold isolation. He felt stupid for thinking so, but Prompto almost felt as if he could relate to them. 

Book after book was read until he had every line, every page memorized. Then he moved on to machinery. It first interested him when he was given his camera- he took it apart, carefully of course, and put it back together again. Then he became interested in the mechanics of his room. And then it was the armor of the Imperial soldiers keeping watch around the lab. All of the small gears and winding bits were just so fascinating! He enjoyed it so much he thought maybe he could look into engendering. Maybe he could have been a technician. Maybe in another life. 

~

“Father?” 

Prompto nervously grips the metal of the doorway as he watches Verstael work. “What is it?” Comes the harsh reply. 

“I was... just wondering why I don’t get to go to school. Like the other kids.” He asks shyly, cheeks flushed under freckles. “I feel like I could be good at something... Like putting things together. I like putting together mechanics. Maybe I could learn like the other kids do!”

The other only scowls at his hands. “You are not a child. You are an experiment that had become too human. There is no reason for you to receive an education if you aren’t a real human being.” 

“But... I feel like I am-“ 

“You are not human! You are an experiment, a failure! You are useless!” He growls. “Get out of my sight.”

Casting his gaze away, the boy quickly leaves his father to his work. Tears well up in violet eyes but are blinked away, wiped away by the back of Prompto’s hand. Of course that would be the response. What else did he expect? 

A hand on his shoulder startles him and he’s met with Ardyn’s sly smirk. “What’s wrong, dear?” 

“I-It’s nothing.” He sniffs. “Really, I... I was wrong.” 

“Wrong about what~?” His papa’s voice was dripping with honey; soft and urging him to speak. 

“I just... thought I could be like other kids.” He wipes at his eyes again. “But I’m wrong, no matter how bad I want it I’m never going to be like them.” 

“Sure you can, we just have to get you a friend~” 

“A friend?” 

“Well of course! Any boy your age should have a best friend, don’t you agree~?” Ardyn’s hand leaves the blonde’s shoulder. “I will speak to your father. Don’t you fret.” 

Despite everything inside telling him not to get his hopes up, Prompto can’t help but feel the pang of excitement that strikes through his chest. A friend? Maybe even a best friend? It couldn’t be true. 

Later that same evening, Prompto is curled up on his bed. One of his favorite books on the mechanisms of different firearms is laid in front of him when he hears his father’s voice coming faintly from downstairs. It sounded angry, angrier than usual. 

Curious, Prompto gets up and inches toward his door. He could pick up bits and pieces of the argument, but yet, couldn’t make out what exactly he was upset about. Determined to know more, Prompto makes his way down a few of the steps, heart beating wildly in his ears. 

“... not allowing it. 05953234 is a test subject. He is for my personal use, he is not to ‘make friends’ with outsiders.” 

“My love, just think about how lonely he must feel.” His papa’s voice is soothing, but something about it still makes Prompto feel uneasy. “Surely you must remember how you felt at that age.” 

“I never allowed myself to become trivial over friendships. I devoted myself to my work and look where it’s brought me!” The scientist’s voice is almost a snarl. “That boy will never leave this facility, let alone make relations with outsiders. It’s out of the question.” 

Silence. 

His father won. Again. 

Sighing to himself, Prompto eases himself up and returns to his room with a heavy heart. He knew better than to get excited, but... He couldn’t help it. Wouldn’t it have been great to talk with another person his age? Maybe even tell secrets and develop trust. Maybe even mean something to each other. Wouldn’t that have been wonderful?

Maybe when he was older. Maybe in another life.


End file.
